


True Blue

by ShadowTheYaoiHog



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, Yaoi, makeout sessions
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-14
Updated: 2014-04-15
Packaged: 2018-01-19 08:41:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1462936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowTheYaoiHog/pseuds/ShadowTheYaoiHog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Jack decides to head to his kiwi brother's, Kaelin, house what he finds there is more than anything he ever expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Losing Someone Special

**Author's Note:**

> This was written as a gift for my friend on quibblo. I have no idea who is older so I've made it so that Jack is. But only by a little

The waves crashed on the shore, stretchmarking the beach. Surfers rode through the waves and yelled happily. The families that played in the sand were laughing all the time. The sun in the sky shined on the water, shimmering off it like a jewel. Bondi was always like this. Full of fun and sunshine. Jack sighed happily in his beach house as he watched everyone having a good time as he ate a plate full of lamingtons.

"If only Arthur and Kaelin could come here and join me, us as a family, playing together and actually bondin' together. Wouldn't it be nice?" The koala sitting opposite him stared at Jack then reached for one of the lamingtons. 

Ever since Jack became an idependant federation, Arthur stopped talking to him as much and only contacted him if something was wrong with Kaelin. He would only ever see him at the world meetings, but Jack was always meeting up with Kaelin with whatever chances he got.

"Maybe I could invite Alfred over? Him and I get along. Sorta. I remember why I named Bondi Beach what it is. This is a place families and friends bond together havin' fun and forgettin' whatever worries they had," Jack grabbed a picture that was sitting on the table. It was a picture of when Jack was still a colonial nation, but he was with Arthur and Kaelin, smiling happily. He sighed and closed his eyes, walking down his mental path that led to different rooms. In each room held different memories, when he first met Arthur and how happily they grew up together. There were rooms Jack prefrred not to enter. When Arthur was convincing him in taking the aboriginal children away from him. 

"After all those years, I had to look after all the criminals from Arthur's home and all he did for me was... was. What did he do for me?" Opening his eyes Jack sat up and smiled. " I think that's enough of that! Why don't we go over to Kaelin's place and play us some rugby? Does it sound like a good idea, mate?" He stared at his koala waiting for an answer. It stared at Jack with a monotone expression and continued eating the lamington. "What am I ever going to do with you?" Jack smiled and held the koala onto his back and snagged a couple of lamingtons to take. 

Jack stood at Kaelin's door and knocked several times. No answer came. Jack was worried, since Kaelin would leave a note on the door if he wasn't home. Turning the handle, Jack pushed lightly on the door and slipped inside. He gasped in shock as the front room was torn to shreds. The furniture was missing chunks and the fabrics were torn. The vases were shattered all over the floor and the carpet wad ripped up. Worried, Jack raced into the kitchen and found all the foods, plates, utensils and glasses were thrown everywhere, shattered and rotten. He raced upstairs and ran straight to Kaelin's room. To door was viciously scratched and chipped, ruining the detailed patterns chiselled into the redwood.

"Kaelin?! Are you in there?!!" Jack knocked hard. He heard a grunting noise inside and turned the door knob. It wouldn't budge. He began punching and kicking at the door trying to open it. It losened a little but it wasn't doing Jack any good. He grabbed a broken table leg and began smashing at the handle untill it broke off. The door creaked open and Jack rushed inside, worried what may have happened to his brother. In the corner of the room surrounded by smashed glass and shards, Jack found Kaelin curled tightly in a ball and cradling himself slightly. It was hard to make out anything from the darkness of the room. Jack rushed over to Kaelin, not caring as to whether he might slip on the glass and severly injure himself, but as to what happened to his brother. Carefully, Jack wrapped his arms around Kaelin and heard sobbing. There was a familiar smell coming off of Kaelin that Jack found very worrying. He could smell dry blood and it was coming off strong. Blood was painted all over his body and on the floor around him. 

"Kaelin?! Are you okay?!" Jack grasped onto Kaelin's shoulders and tried to look under the curls that had fallen over his face, the tips dripping with blood. "Kaelin! Speak to me! What happened?!" Kaelin's sobbing grew alittle louder. He uncurled and showed the body of his pet sheep, covered in blood and unmoving. Jack gasped at the sight of the body. Tears began to swell up and fell down his cheeks. Kaelin looked up at his older brother and tears fell as he explained what happened. 

"A-a rabid dog c-came in an-and tore up e-everything in the house and then... and then..." Kaelin gasped for air and continued sobbing "It came upstairs and f-found Pirikahu and a-attacked him and I-I found him j-just before the dog a-ate him..." Jack held his brother tightly and began comforting him while trying to hold back his own tears. "I-it's alright Kaelin, don't worry. We'll get him help." Kaelin looked up at Jack, his green eyes shrouded in sadness and blurred by the tears, and replied. "It's too late. He's already gone."

Jack couldn't hold back his tears anymore and broke his barrier, crying into Kaelin's neck and feeling like he could have stopped this. "I-I could have stopped this if-if I had come sooner. I'm s-so sorry. I failed you a-as your older bro." Kaelin hugged Jack tightly and whispered. "Don't be so harsh on yourself. You couldn't have done anything. It was already too late when I came home. It's not your fault Jack. None of it was." Jack slipped out Kaelin's arms and sniffed. He wiped away his tears and smiled sadly. "I'm sorry now let's get you spick and span. Go take a shower while I clean up here," Jack pointed to the mess and helped his brother up. Kaelin stood up slowely but almost fell again since his leggs were asleep after being cramped in a ball all day. "Thanks Jack. I'll help you as soon as I'm out." 

Jack smiled and helped him over to the shower and turned the tap on full blast but then slows it a little so as not to hurt Kaelin's weak body. "Don't worry, I'll make the shower quick-" Jack quickly interrupted him. "No no. You take as long as you need. Don't worry, I'll get this all cleaned up while you have your tub. You really need it." Jack walked to the door and turned the handle, exiting. Once Jack had left, Kaelin began unbuttoning his shirt and got most of the way when Jack came back in. "And, uh, mate. Don't forget to wash, rinse and repeat. " Jack ended smiling and headed out once more. Kaelin laughed lightly and finished undressing. He stood under the water and watched as the water rinsed out the blood. Tears again fell down his cheeks and he collapsed, weeping heavily, calling for his now gone best friend.


	2. Knowing Who Is The One You Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no idea who is older so I've made it so that Australia is.

Washed and dressed, Kaelin walked out his bathroom carefully moving out of range of shards of glass. He was surprised with how much Jack had cleaned up in the time he was in the shower. Most of the glass and blood was cleared and the bed was cleaned and changed. Kaelin was curious as to how he had manged such an amount in the short time when he heard muffled voices downstairs. Worried he quietly opened his bedroom door and could hear the voices more clearer.

"Is he okay? What happened to him?" The voice was still muffled a bit due to the running water.

"Let's just say he lost someone very close to him, so he may be depressed for a long while." Kaelin recognised the second voice belonging to Jack. Quietly walking down the hallway he lent over the handrails and watched as Jack was scrubbing the floor washing off the dirt and bits of blood that dripped off of Jack. Becoming annoyed with his blood drips, Jack pulled off his shirt showing well formed and hard muscles on his chest and abdomen. A hot rush went through Kaelin leaving him short of breath. Sliding on the wall to the floor Kaelin didn't care that he made a bit of noise as he tried to get his breating patterns in right order again.

"Hm...? What's making such a ruckus up there?" Jack put the sponge into the bucket sitting beside him and looked up thoughtfully at the stairwell. "Maybe Koa's up there. Hey I'm gonna check on Kaelin, see if he's out yet! I'll be back down in a sec!" Jack called as he walked towards he stairwell.

The water turned off and the second voice was as clear as a bell. "Okay. But let me know if anything goes wrong!" Arthur's voice echoed down the hall. Jack began tiptoeing up each step making sure to be quite so he did not disturb anything upstairs. When he reached the top he found Kaelin sitting against the wall, his face a deep crimson and was shaking slightly. Rushing to his side Jack placed both his hands on Kaelin's shoulders and tried to comfort him.

"Kae. What's the matter?" He watched as Kaelin hesitated before shaking his head quickly. "N-nothings wrong. Don't worry about me. I'm fine." Jack cocked his head to the side and smiled. "Haha. You definitely are a strong little kiwi."

When Jack and Kaelin were younger Kaelin showed a small fluffy kiwi bird to him and laughed at how it looked like it had the same little curl as Kaelin. The bird, however, had a broken leg so both brothers took great care of the bird until it had healed fully and could be let go. When they did Kaelin was crying for hours but not just of sadness but of joy with how well they helped the kiwi back onto it's feet. Kaelin was delighted with how strong the kiwi bird had become and Jack teased him calling him his strong little kiwi. Since then, Jack has always called him that and inside Kaelin felt happier everytime because it always reminded him of the happy times they had when they were children.

"Thanks Jack." Kaelin smiled slightly then remembered that Arthur was at his house. "Um, why is Arthur here? And when did he get here?" Jack scratched the back of his neck awkwardly and blushed lightly. "Well I told him what happened to you and Pirikahu and well he insisted that he come over and help with tiding up everything."

"Oh" was all Kaelin could think of to say. He blushed deeper and hung his head. Jack sat next to him and sighed.  
"While you were in the shower Arthur and I, well we, ya know, decided that you should probably stay at my place for a while just until we get your house all nice and proper again. Well I just wanted to know, do you..uh.. wanna come stay with me?" Jack looked at Kaelin from the corner of his eye and saw him flinch at the sudden question. A small smile grew on his face as he turned to Jack. "Why not. I would love to stay at your place." Jack blushed and began fiddling with his hands to distract him of the sudden blood rush to his face. The brothers sat in silence for several seconds until Arthur was seen at the top of the stairs then the boys stood up and began walking towards him.

"Hello Kaelin. How are you feeling?" Kaelin smiled and nodded. "I'm feeling fine thank you, and thank you for helping Jack clean up." Arthur smiled and cocked his head. "It's no problem. I'm glad I could help my little brother. I wouldn't do any less for you two." Arthur's smiled vanished as soon as he faced Jack.

"What in God's mercy took you so long?" Arthur placed his hands on his hips and frowned. Jack answered quickly. "Well I found Kaelin up here so him and I started talking for a bit. Ya know, small talk." Arthur crossed his arms. "Well you were awfully quiet when I got up here." Arthur paused waiting for either a response from Kaelin or Jack. When one never came, Arthur sighed and let his arms drop to his side. "Hurry up dinner is ready. So get yourselves washed up." 

Jack snorted. "Don't you mean 'lunch', not dinner?" Fuming Arthur flipped his head around and began walking down each step but stopped after two. "Oh and Jack?"

"Hm?"

"Put on a shirt. You are not eating at the table like that." Arthur smiled watching Jack blush and drop his head. "Ah, yes sir."

Watching Arthur trot down the steps at a steady pace, Jack waited until he reached the bottom till he went to Kaelin's room and grabbed out an old shirt. It was a little small but Kaelin couldn't care less. He never wore it so he didn't care what Jack did to it. 

He coughed awkwardly and Jack looked at Kaelin carefully. "Are you sure your okay?" Kaelin stared at Jack's eyes watching as his emerald pupils were twitching, scaning, to find what may be making Kaelin all flustered. He closed his eyes and nodded swiftly. "I'm alright. God, just like Arthur you are." Jack took a sudden step backwards and frowned. 

"I am not like Arthur at all. He's stuck up and bossy while I'm pretty laid back and, well kinda bossy, but not like him!" Jack crossed his arms over his chest and lent slightly. Kaelin smiled sheepishly. "Not like that. As in whenever something happens to me you and Arthur are always there for me no matter what. If ever I'm in trouble I know I can always look for you and him to help me. I can't exactly say the same for our other brothers though. Matthew maybe but not Alfred. Not really." Jack smiled in a way Kaelin hadn't seen before. He couldn't quite put his finger on where the face was recognised from. 

Just as Kaelin was to finish his little speech Arthur called out angrily. "Hurry the hell up you two. Your food is going to get cold and then I'll have to give it to the dogs!" Kaelin went pale as soon as the word 'dogs' came out of Arthur's mouth. Shouting over the edge Jack was pissed.  
"Be careful what you say stupid! We don't want Kaelin breaking down!"

"Oh. Well hurry up." The awkwardness in Arthur's voice left all three men silent.

"Come on. We don't want to make Arthur even more pissed than he already is." Jack notioned for his brother to come down with him.

"Hopefully the food is decent." Kaelin replied. Jack started choking, holding back his laughter as he began walking down the stairs. As he reached the bottom he couldn't hold it in any more and burst into fits of laughter. "Hahaha!! Y-yeah right haha l-like he's gonna HAHAHA m-make de-decent food f-f-for us!!! HAHAHAHAHAHAH!!!"

Kaelin joined in and stummbled together into the dining room leaving Arthur curious and worried for their sanity. He was happy though to be seeing Kaelin laughing and enjoying time with his brother.

"Your food is ready and set for you to begin eating." Arthur notioned towards the table with his chin and the brothers sat beside each other catching back their breath. As they waited for Arthur to be seated they smiled at each other. Looking at their food, Kaelin slipped his hand into Jack's and blushed. Startled, Jack flinched and looked at his hand then at Kaelin. Kaelin looked up slightly and mouthed something to him. Jack became flustered and butterflies began swarming in his stomach disrupting his already lowered appetite. 

Arthur finally sat and stared at the two brothers, confused on why they were so red. "What is up with your faces? They are absolutely bright red." Jack replied slowly. "Well...uh...Kae and I were laughing at something is all." 

"Ri~ght..." 

Arthur stared blankly at them and began eating. The whole meal was spent in silence. When the meal ended the three men decided that they would collect some clothing for Kaelin to take to Jack's house while they were there. Jack and Kaelin both walked up the stairs together and placed the suitcase on Kaelin's bed and began packing it with the essential clothing and items such as toothbrush, deodorant, shoes and hair brush. 

When the men made it to Jack's house, the two brothers said fairwell the Arthur and headed inside. Jack took Kaelin's belongings upstairs to the spare room and began unpacking when Kaelin entered. He started helping and got most of the way through when both went for the same item and accidentally held hands. Both pulled back and blushed. Kaelin put both his hands on the bed and looked down at them whispering.

"I'm sorry about what happened at lunch I just don-"

"I know!" Jack squeezed his eyes tightly closed and yelled. Kaelin looked surprised at him. Jack looked at Kaelin and stood up straight. "Did you mean what you said? Ya know, at lunch?" Kaelin straightened his posture and stared blankly at him. Jack spoke quietly. "D-did you mean it?" Tears began swelling in his eyes as he asked a second time. Standing stiff Kaelin stuttered. "Y-yes. Of course I did. I never lie to you and you know tha-" 

Jack pressed his lips to Kaelin's and tried pressing his tongue through. Kaelin allowed for him to enter and their tounges began wrestling one another and a low moan escaped Kaelin as they parted for air. Jack cupped Kaelin's face and rested his forehead on Kaelin's. 

"I love you too."


End file.
